


Hinny Drabbles

by LH_87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LH_87/pseuds/LH_87
Summary: Harry and Ginny ~1000 word ramble
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 20





	Hinny Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic - all comments/suggestions appreciated
> 
> This one off was inspired by @blissfulblvnk tweets and artwork

Ginny’s hair whipped across her face. The messy braid she’d tied her hair into had come undone barely ten minutes into practice. As she raised her arm, the determined glare in her eyes slightly terrified the keeper, who dived frantically to intercept the quaffle. Ginny let out a yell of triumph as she scored yet another goal in the two-hour long session. Although the stadium was practically empty, the few that were present let out enthusiastic cheers and claps. Within minutes, she had readied herself for another throw at the goal.

“GO HARPY!!”

Hearing his voice, she slowed down factionally and scanned the stands. The break in speed and concentration was enough for the bludger hurling towards her to make contact with her left shoulder, causing her to lose balance and slide forwards off her broom.

Ginny landed with an audible ‘thump’ some 12 feet below her teammates.

* * *

“I can’t believe she’s benched me for the next week”, Ginny grumbled. “It was all your fault anyway.”

“How was it my fault?”

“You shouldn’t have yelled when I was playing!”

“Gin,” Harry said while running his hands through his already disheveled hair, “everyone was cheering.”

“But you yelled!”

Perplexed, Harry leaned back in his chair and watched her pace their apartment. She hadn’t been badly injured from her fall a few hours ago, but the Harpies head coach had insisted Ginny take time off training before their upcoming match. He could see she was annoyed, but he couldn’t help smiling slightly at the emotions flittering across her eyes. No doubt, she was mentally cursing and arguing with everyone who’d been at the practice. He stood up slowly and approached her, with even more hesitation than he would have used confronting a rabid hippogriff.

Softly, he said her name as he raised his fingers to brush lightly at the bandage around her shoulder. She turned to face him, and to his surprise, instead of continuing to berate him, she flung her arms around his neck. Harry encircled her and pressed her close.

“I was terrible out there.”

“No, you weren’t.”

“Yes I was! I’d already missed two goals in a row and I was just … well, I just … I heard your voice and …”

“And?”

“..and I wasn’t sure if .. if it was really you there or if I was just imagining you there because I wanted you to be.”

Harry smiled more broadly and clung even tighter to her. “I did promise I’d meet you at the pitch today.”

“Oh, Harry, I knew you’d be there, but hearing your voice and not knowing where you were just distracted me. And I wanted you to see me at my best, not all sweaty and messy from the practice. And definitely not falling off my broom! I’ve just missed seeing you these last three weeks.”

He grinned and lifted her chin slightly so their eyes met. “Just missed ‘seeing’ me?”

Ginny pulled a face, half grimace and half amused. “You know what I mean Potter.”

Harry brushed the stands of red hair falling on across her face. With both his hands he gently cupped her face, gazing at her briefly before covering her lips with his. Ginny parted her lips and kissed him without hesitation, gripping his shoulders tightly. Her arm and ribs ached slightly as she anchored herself to him.

“You really have missed me, haven’t you?” Harry said, somewhat breathlessly.

“Stop talking and start stripping”

“Always so impatient Ginevra”

“FUCK! I’ve told you-”

He claimed her lips to silence her and minutes later, all thought flew from her mind.

* * *

Propping himself up on one arm off the floor, Harry ran his fingers lightly over the bruise above her waist. The tightly knotted bandage around her arm had come undone sometime during their frantic coupling, revealing a much darker mark where the bludger had made contact. He leaned forward and placed his lips there, then slowly inched towards the hollow at her throat, running his teeth lightly across her collarbone. Ginny murmured in appreciation as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot just above her right breast. He moved to kiss one nipple, while his fingers sought the other. As she arched her back to meet his mouth, he took his time, showing her how much he adored her. As her fingers tangled in his hair, Harry continued his exploration of her body, stopping to worship at her navel before dropping his head lower.

Spreading the lips of her pussy apart with one hand, he feasted on her.

Ginny shuddered repeatedly, feeling Harry nibbling, licking, and sucking her. As he flicked her clit, she moaned his name, one hand securing his head between her splayed thighs while the other rushed to pull at her own nipples. An onslaught of sensations began to overwhelm Ginny, and she felt herself rising on peaks of delight, almost, but not quite reaching her climax.

“Har.rry…I..need..”

But he was already there, pushing one, then two fingers into her, his lips continuing to pleasure her. She came undone, bucking slightly as she ground her pelvis into his face. Spent, Ginny closed her eyes as tiny aftershocks raced through her body, centering on Harry’s tongue that was still doing delightfully wicked things to her.

“Harry”

Looking up, his eyes met hers. He took several long, thorough licks before pulling his mouth away from her. Rising to his knees, he gently bent her legs, and placed them around his waist. Slowly, achingly slowly, he pushed himself into her, closing his eyes as he filled her entirely. He felt her hands splay across his chest. Letting out a ragged breath, he glanced down at her, moaning as she touched and teased his nipples as he had done with hers. With long steady strokes, he began pushing in and out of her core. As her breath began to hitch, Harry increased his pace. Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, his hands sought her clit, rubbing in steady, sure circles. With a groan, he came inside her, continuing to thrust, wanting her to share that moment with him. She cried out his name and clenched around him.

Some minutes later, still breathing heavily, Harry pulled Ginny up into his lap. Her legs remained bonelessly splayed around his waist, and her arms flopped around his shoulders. He buried his head into her hair and felt himself grinning uncontrollably against the side of her neck.

“Next time..”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit down.”

“I can handle you, Ginny.”


End file.
